In large enterprise environments, it is normal for resources to be scattered over multiple platforms. For example, a user could have documents residing on their workstation, on a shared file server, on a network attached storage device, multiple SharePoint sites, or any form of cloud storage. Managing all of the documents scattered across these platforms becomes difficult as the number of documents and platforms increases.